Palabras Mudas
by Jen yamato
Summary: Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo, aunque a veces lo dudes, cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes, no fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti ni ante la muerte (UA song fic de la cancion de porta palabras mudas)


_**Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo, aunque a veces lo dudes, cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes, no fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti ni ante la muerte. Nada fue tu culpa amor, nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar más, hazlo por mí, por favor. Pienso y pensaré que fui un idiota, lo daría todo tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota.**_

Cuantas cosas quise decirte, cuantas palabras que nunca salieron de mi boca, cuando lo que quería decir no lo dije, algunos decían que por orgullo cuan equivocados estaban no lo decía por miedo, si por ¡miedo! Si yo Neji Hyuga tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Pero ahora ese miedo es estúpido me arrepiento no haberlo dicho, ahora no lo hare, aunque lo haga no me escucharas. Te amo mi hermosa Ten-ten no lo dudes nunca, siempre te amare, no importa lo que te digan, no les creas sus mentiras yo te amo y ni la muerte apagara este sentimiento hacia ti. Estoy viendo como lloras, no llores nada fue tu culpa ¡Entiéndelo! Fue mi culpa, fui yo no tu entiéndelo por favor, no llores no por mí por favor. Soy un idiota lo reconozco ¡Soy un grandísimo idiota! Daría cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi alcance para poder escribirte todo lo que siento.

_**Ahora no puedo, me desespero joder, que duro resulta estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca. El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento que me pueda separar de ti, no sin que antes puedas sentir mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla. Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así, te lo juro Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía.**_

Cuantas cosas no podré hacer para hacerte feliz, sufro al ver como lloras por mí me desespero al ver como ya no eres igual. No le desearía este sufrimiento ni a mi peor enemigo estar tan cerca de la persona que amas y saber que no te escuchara más que no me escucharas, quiero tocar de nuevo tu piel tu hermosa piel, sentir tu calor junto a mí pero no volveré a tocarte ni besar tus suaves labios presionando los míos. Todo pasa tan lento aquí como si estuviera en una escena a cámara lenta, no hay nada que me separe de ti, quiero que me recuerdes cuando el viento sople y toque tu rostro soy yo acariciándote de nuevo. Es irónico lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí para ambos nunca lo imagine, nunca pensé que todo terminaría así te lo juro, cuando nos veía en el futuro veía algo diferente te veía a ti abrazándome en la noche al acostarnos en nuestra cama, te veía con una hermosa barriga muestra de nuestro amor con un pequeño que nacería y seria amado lo criaríamos para que fuera el mejor hombre del mundo ahora eso no será posible el destino tenía otros planes para mí y tú no formarías parte de él. No sé si podrás perdonar todo lo malo que te hice tengo la esperanza que si me perdonaras "vivo" condenado a estar contigo y no poder hacerte mía.

_**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás. No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas. Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mí, que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.**_

¿Cómo fue que todo acabó así? ¿Cómo terminamos así? Neji te extraño porque te fuiste de mi lado, no podías quedarte y ser feliz conmigo. Fue mi culpa, las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas cuando te recuerdo porque no estuve a tu lado para salvarte diaria todo por estar a tu lado en este momento, vendería mi alma al diablo por ser yo la que estuviera en tu lugar tu estarías caliente como el fuego y yo fría como el hielo. Todo se nubla, todo se oscurece a mi alrededor no hay luz solo oscuridad y me doy cuenta que lo que miro es solo un reflejo no eres tú. Estoy consumida en una oscuridad permanente veo como intentan ayudarme, ayudarme a salir de aquí pero no pueden ayudarme solo tú puedes hacerlo pero no estas a mi lado. Ya no siento calor ni frio, no siento nada los sentimientos me abandonaron solo hay tristeza, la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.

_**Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo, yéndome yo tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedado mudas, confía en mí, he oído decir por ahí que el tiempo todo lo cura, sentí el dolor solo un instante, ese instante ya te anhelaba. Tantas cosas por decirte, tanto tiempo nos quedaba, cuando todo se acaba cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, asusta saber que lo que más quieres lo puedes perder. **_

Cometí muchos errores lo que daría por una segunda oportunidad a tu lado y corregir todos los errores que hice. Si fueras tú la que estuviera en mi lugar yo lo perdería todo no aguantaría el dolor de no poder verte más, se fuerte no te pierdas en la soledad el tiempo lo cura todo créeme, se fuerte por los dos. Pero no escuchas mis palabras ahora son mudas. No sufrí por mucho tiempo fue solo un instante justo en ese instante ya te extrañaba. Cuantas cosas por decirte creíamos tener todo el tiempo del mundo pero estábamos equivocados no teníamos tiempo ahora no lo podremos recuperar la vida es injusta. Ahora mi mayor miedo se cumplió te perdí, perdí lo que más amaba.

_**Joder, dame una última oportunidad, no lo puedo aceptar. Solo pido un día más. De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos El dolor de ver con tus propios ojos como se derrumba tu mundo. No llores, no voy a dejarte sola, ¿me oyes? Te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores Aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía. Y he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería.  
**_

Quiero una última oportunidad pero es imposible no hay más oportunidades me duele saberlo pero no puedo aceptarlo un día más es todo lo que pido. Lo tenía todo y en un segundo ya no tenía nada. Me duele ver cómo te derrumbas, como tu mundo se cae y yo soy el único culpable. Miro como lloras de nuevo el dolor en tu rostro al pensar que estas sola ¡NUNCA TE DEJARE! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? Te grito pero no me escuchas. Te hablo pero no me miras, no me dolió, no sufrí, te grito muchas veces lo mismo pero solo me ignoras no me prestas atención y sé que lo merezco, merezco lo que me pasa soy culpable de todo de lo que se me acusa, duele aceptarlo pero soy el único culpable. Ese día salí de tu casa no mire atrás, no me despedí, salí por la puerta sin decirte ¡Te amo! Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho de haber salido sin decirte lo que tenía guardado dentro de mí ya no tendré otra oportunidad.

_**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás. No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas. Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mí, que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.**_

Neji mi amor te veo en todo momento pero no es más que un reflejo de mi deseo más grande un espejismo de mi dolor. Te necesito vuelve por favor, lagrimas corren por mi rostro todas los noches. Busco tu calor pero solo siento el frio que has dejado en mi vida. Te necesito no puedo salir de aquí si tu no estas. El frio me consume la oscuridad me abraza, camino sin vida muerta en vida no hay peor castigo que una vida sin ti. Me han dicho que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde yo ya la perdí intento buscarla pero se disfraza y deja de existir. ¿Dónde estás? Intento imaginarlo pero eso solo hace que mi dolor aumente si eso es posible ¿me extrañaras? Como yo a ti.

_**No sé qué está pasando, tampoco sé dónde estoy me siento solo, como si ya ni supiera ¡quién soy! Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado. No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo no podía creer este destino cruel que me enveneno Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada vi tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada. Lagrimas caen de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazón roto. **_

No sé qué paso, no sé dónde estoy, no te veo mi amor ¿Dónde estás? No sé qué este lugar me siento solo, no sé quién soy solo hay oscuridad, la lluvia cae muy fuerte, no puedo ver mi reflejo en el agua solo veo imágenes de lo que ha pasado mi pasado, no entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo a un lado de la carretera, vidrios rotos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar me vi a mí, mi rostro estaba cortado por los vidrios la sangre estaba por todos lados, mis ojos miraba al vacío sin emoción, sin vida no lo podía creer el destino había marcado mi muerte. Pude ver tu rostro cuando atendiste la llamada, tu cara estaba pálida, sin alma, sin sentimientos, lágrimas de dolor caen por tu rostro mientras miras nuestras fotos. Solo hay dolor en mi seré un relato corto, una historia que cubre tu corazón roto.

_**Y aunque me joda, verte con otro y que te cuide, vive, tan solo te pido que no me olvides. Sé que no hay salida y que ya es tarde, recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería. Joder, ¡deja esa cuchilla me dijiste que no lo harías! Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado. No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado. Y las veo junto a ti, que estas a mi lado ahora con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran. **_

Me duele ver que otro te cuide quiero decirte que vivas nunca sabes cuando tu vida en esta tierra terminara, solo te pido que no me olvides. Aunque intente salir sé que no hay salida es tarde demasiado tarde. Aún recuerdo nuestra última conversación tu ultima oración "puedo vivir sin ti Neji Hyuga no me veras morir por ti" por favor cumple con lo que has dicho ¡VIVE! No hagas ninguna tontería, veo que agarras la cuchilla intento quitártela pero no puedo ¡déjala no lo hagas! Te miro pero ya no estas hay solo un cuerpo sin vida, todo se repite miro la sangre a tu alrededor, intento llamar a alguien pero mi voz no sale. La puerta se abre hay paramédicos a tu alrededor intentan ayudarte pero no pueden hacer nada les grito pero no me escuchan, me desespero tu mirada se va apagando ya no hay luz ya no hay nada. Te busco pero no te encuentro, no te veo ¡Joder! Acaso fuiste a otro lugar que no es el mismo que el mío. No aguanto verte acostada sin vida, nuestras familias lloran quieren que regresemos, te busco pero no te veo ¿Dónde estás? Te veo no puedo creerlo ¡te veo! Estas hay parada me sonríes corro a tu lado el tiempo parece detenerse cuando te abrazo, puedo sentirte de nuevo, estamos juntos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, aun no sé si es un sueño o es real, te siento puedo sentirte, busco tus labios y te beso un beso lleno de pasión y amor ¡Te amo! Susurro entre el beso y al fin puedes escucharme. Ni la muerte puede acabar con el verdadero amor.


End file.
